Beautiful Alone
by Lina Halim
Summary: How does a girl REALLY feels when the one she loves goes away... R&R!


Beautiful Alone

Author's Note: I got this idea for a fanfic while singing the Weiss Kreuz ending song... Hope you like it. and Slam Dunk is not mine!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_::I'm leaving now...::_ Those words still ring in my head. He left me. He was going to another place, another country, somewhere faraway.

*_To every life, there's always an end*_

I really loved him. The times we hung out together, talked, shared our secrets.

_*But I close my eyes, I still see your face...beautiful...*_

I could still see you every time I looked at your side of the bed. Our bed. On your pillow was a rose. The last rose you left me.

_ *And I throw a rose as they now lower you down...*_

Your old clothes are still here. I picked up your favorite sweater and held it close to my heart. The sweater I gave you last Christmas. The sweater I made for you. Your scent was still there.

_ *But I still believe I'll see you again...*_

I do believe you'll come back home. Into my arms. But...When will that be?

_ *I wait for the day that I can once more hold you tight...*_

I sat at the living room. I looked at the favorite spot on the sofa next to me. 

_ *Until then, I can't cry this pain away... Until then, memories are all I have...*_

I grabbed my jacket and left the house. I walked down the road where we ran into each other for the first time. You ran into me here. Right here. At the spot where I'm standing now. I looked at my watch. 6:30 p.m.

_ *How I long for one more kiss...just to hold you once again... How I long to hear you say, "Our love's eternal, never will I leave from by your side...*_

I walked to our old meeting place. The school. I walked up to our class. Year 3, Class 3. The room left completely empty. I sat in my old place next to the window. The carving of our name was still there on my desk.

_ *I go my way, I journey on, now until forever...With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going...*_

We were both always getting into big trouble. Getting into gang fights, running away from some of them. Motorcycle rides around the town. We were bad to the bone.

_ *And though I am alone again, I shed not a tear... How beautiful is my loneliness... How great is my pain...*_

I walked out of our old class and headed to your favorite place in the school. The gym. Countless hours spent there. I still here the ball dribbling. Basketball shoes making that squeaking sound. Your victory shout whenever you scored.

_ *As night skies arrive, the heartache begins...For in every dream the image of you lingers still...*_

I think I've hung around here too long. I looked at my watch. 7:30 p.m. I probably should go back to that empty home of mine.

_ *So I walk alone, sleepless, guided by the moon... I know I'll give to eternal sleep... And when that day comes I'll never let you go again...*_

Tears welled up in my eyes. //Stop crying will ya! He's not coming back no matter how much you cry...// said the voice in my head. I want to stop but I can't help it. How could I? 

_ *I'll pretend I'm not about to cry...I'll pretend that these tears are only rain...*_

I got to the park. In front of the fountain where you asked me to be yours. Thunder struck. It's going to rain. I couldn't care less. You loved the rain.

_ *As I lie awake at night...Listening to this quiet rain... As I bow my head in prayer...My wish is that this burning emptiness inside would heal...*_

I walked alone in the rain. People staring at me. Asking 'why is this girl walking in the rain?' or 'is she crazy or something?'. I can't care. I love it this way. I love the rain. But... I love you the most... 

_ *I close my eyes...I turn around and go on my way... With the dream of somewhere out there, love, you'll wait for me too... And though I am alone again.... I shed not a tear... How beautiful is my loneliness... How great is my pain...*_

I unlocked the door to the empty house. Our house. My house. I close the door and put my head against it. I cried again. I banged on the door.

'Why?! Why did you have to leave me?! Why?!' I shouted.

_ *I go my way... I journey on...Now until forever... With the memory of our last kiss to keep me going...*_

'What the hell are you shouting about, Chiharu?' I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around and switched on the lights. There you were, sitting on your favorite chair with a bouquet of roses in your hand.

_ *And though I am alone again... I shed not a tear...*_

//Why is he here? Why are you here?// I thought silently.

'I thought you left...' I said.

'I just realized,' he stood up and walked to me. He handed me the roses and kissed me, 'I can't possibly live without you.'

_ *How beautiful is my loneliness... How great is my pain...*_

'Mit...Mitsui...' I threw my arms around him and kissed him. I pulled away, 'Aishiteru, Mitsui... Hontou ni, aishiteru...'

'Ore wa...aishiteru, Chiharu...'

-Owari...-

___________________________________________________________________________

a/n: Sappy love story huh? I just heard the song so sue me! Hope you like it anyway!


End file.
